


Confessions

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, LOTS OF "DRUNKEN...." INVOLVED you'll get it soon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Two idiots try to come up with a plan and call the Chaotic Goods to the rescue, but I had to tag them because T_T, the Gaku/Tsumu is very background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: "The issue was simple. Sougo and Ryuunosuke have been confessing their feelings to each other while being drunk for the past two months."And Tamaki and Gaku are so fed up with it, they try to come up with a plan.In other words : "Tamaki and Gaku are tired, Sougo and Ryuunosuke are in love, trusting Re:vale with a plan is dangerous".EDIT 05/10 : Won't write all the drunken confession in the end, I'm just posting the final chapter now and it's done xD sorry. But the final chapter is the main part, so please read it ;w; !





	1. Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for RyuuSou day (05/10), then I gave up on finish it, but picked up up recently because I felt like writing some of the drunken confessions... I'll try to finish this before the Next RyuuSou day (10/05) XD

After tucking Sougo in his bed and making sure he had a glass of water ready on his bed table, Tamaki quietly exited his partner’s room, turning off the lights behind him. He then ruffled his hair in annoyance, let out a big sigh and immediately picked his phone before aggressively starting to write a rabbit chat.

‘Gakkun, we need to talk!!!!’

[angry sticker]

[annoyed sticker]

[pouting sticker]

He was still picking up his next sticker when his phone rang.

“Yotsuba, we need to talk!”

“Ooh Gakkun! Quick! You got my text?”

“What text? No, I just helped Ryuu shower and Tenn is putting him to bed now. I called you because it happened again!”

“I know!! I wanted to talk to you for the same reason!! It’s, what, the fourth time now?”

Gaku let out a big side on the other side of the phone. When he answered, his voice was completely flat.

“No, it’s the fifth time, Yotsuba. _ Fifth _.”

“Urgh… this can’t go on anymore Gakkun!!”

“No, I agree.”

“We need to do something….”

“Definitely. And quick.”

“Yeah. You free tomorrow? I have nothin’ ‘til 3.”

“Hey, nice timing. I only start at noon. Let’s meet at 8. Our flat is off limits because Ryuu will be there, but I know a very nice café that make the best strawberry pancakes in the town, and it’s easy to have some privacy there. I’ll send you the address.”

“Urgh, 8………. Why so early….. but yeah okay. But the food’s on you Gakkun!”

Gaku laughed.

“Sure. Good night, Yotsuba.”

Waking up before eight when he didn’t have work until the afternoon was the very definition of a nightmare for Tamaki. But the situation was too serious. Some sacrifices had to be made.

***

The issue was simple. Sougo and Ryuunosuke have been confessing their feelings to each other while being drunk for the past two months.

The first time it happened, Tamaki was here and he had been overjoyed. Finally!! He’s been pushing Sougo to confess for the past six months at least – he might not understand much about love stuff, but the care in Ryuu-aniki’s eyes for his partner was more than obvious to him – and when it finally happened he felt like crying. However, when the morning came, neither Sougo nor Ryuunosuke remembered anything at all and things went back to the way they’ve always been. Tamaki felt like crying even more.

Ever since that evening, it had been happening more and more frequently. If any of the two was sober enough to remember things, nothing would happen. But the rest of the time, one of them would confess. Used to taking care of their partners while drunk, and listening to their heart problems while sober, both Tamaki and Gaku’s patience was wearing thin and their frustration growing.

The following day, Gaku and Tamaki seriously started to devise a plan. However, sadly for them, it turned out that neither of them were good at coming up with a plan.

After one hour and three plates of pancakes, they had to admit they were stuck. Tamaki let out a big sigh and pushed his last plate on the side.

“What did Tenten say? Did he have an idea? I’m sure Tenten is good with plans.”

“Why do you think he is?”

Tamaki gave him a shrug.

“He’s good at everything, right? So, y’ know, I guess he must be good at that too. Plus Tenten always says smart stuff.”

“….. well, it pains me to admit it but you’re not wrong.”

“Then– !”

“However, I already asked him yesterday and here was his answer:”

Holding up his fork, Gaku did his best Tenn imitation.

“Gaku. You shouldn’t meddle with other people’s private life. It’s extremely rude. You should know about it by know, shouldn’t you?”

“Oooh. Gakkun you’re good. It was just like him !”

“I know right?! Anyway, it’s nothing to be happy about as he won’t help us…”

“Hmm…. Who else could help us…. Iorin is suuuper good at plans but he’d say the same as Tenten… Ah! I know! Momorin!”

“Oh, good idea Yotsuba. Let’s call him.”

One hour later, freshly done with a job nearby, both Momo and Yuki walked through the door. Apparently the later decided to tag along when he heard what this was about from his partner. It wasn’t long before Tamaki and Gaku briefed them through the whole situation, and by the time they were done they could have sworn the eyes of their seniors were glinting. Tamaki was even a bit scared.

“I’m all for a great plan, but wouldn’t the easiest thing just to explain to them what’s been going on already?” asked Momo.

Tamaki shook his head with energy.

“Absolutely not! Sou-chan would probably die if I told him what happened and… what he did. He must never know. Or, at least, not before a loooong time. Like, 10 years or something. ‘kay?”

“And Ryuu is honest to a fault, he would probably tell Ousaka everything and we’d just end up in the same situation. Plus… I kinda don’t want that big dummy to realize his first kiss is long long gone and he doesn’t even remember it.”

“Hmmm… then the only way is to make them declare their feelings to each other like it’s the first time, right?” Yuki was already deep in his thoughts, coming up with a plan as he spoke.

“And the condition is: no alcohol at all, is that right?” confirmed Momo.

Gaku and Tamaki frantically nodded, relieved to see that they made the right call by contacting them.

Momo almost jumped on his seat with eagerness.

“We need to get them alone together. In a situation where they would have no other choice but to speak their heart out.”

Yuki approved.

“A locked location would even be better.”

“A locked location? Yukurin, what d’you wanna do to them… and wouldn’t it be weird to like, lock them in a room?”

“Yeah indeed, Darling your idea is great but it would be too suspicious to suddenly lock them up somewhere. And they’d have their cellphones to call for help anyway. That wouldn’t work.”

Gaku was lost in his thoughts.

“A locked location… no cellphones… forced to speak to each other… AH!!”

Raising his head, he hit the palm of his hand with his fit.

“I know!!! I’ve been there before!!”

“Uh?”

“An elevator!! I… I’ve been stuck in an elevator with Tsumugi before. There was no phone signal at all, and while waiting we talked so much. It was actually pretty great all things considered.”

“Gakkun, what d' you do with our Manager?!!”

“N-nothing !! It was a couple of hours at most, not that long. But I think that for Ryuu and Ousaka it could just work, especially if we give them enough time. I mean they’ve been pinning for each other for literally forever, the fact we know for sure it’s mutual– ” a sad expression quickly passed in his eyes, “…is probably enough for it to happen if we give it a push.”

Yuki clapped his hands.

“Then it’s decided. We’ll stuck them in an elevator. I’ll invite Sougo-kun to discuss song writing around a homemade dinner. He wanted advice so it’s the perfect occasion.”

“And me Ryuunosuke after one of our soccer matches! We often invite each other to dinner after our sport club meets, it wouldn’t be suspicious. I just have to pick an evening where Mitsuki isn’t available.”

“It won’t be hard to get them to enter the elevator at the same time when they leave. They could share a taxi to go home or something like that.”

“And then! We’ll make it stop!”

“Wait wait wait. How do you plan to do that?” Gaku was starting to be a bit concerned.

“We’ll cut the power or something, don’t worry!” answered Momo in a cheerful voice.

Yuki gave them his best smile.

“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe.”

Tamaki and Gaku exchanged a slightly concerned look but decided to roll with it. Re:vale was their seniors. Surely they knew what they were doing and could be trusted, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaku stuck in an elevator with Tusmugi: first xmas cards rabbit chat. Very good <3.


	2. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly

“And, Sou-chan, that’s why you should do what you like more often!!”

All started when Sougo let out a “Oh I wish I had done that too, I really wanted to try it!” when commenting on the activity Nagi just did on the last Next Re:vale IDOLiSH7 had been guesting on. Tamaki furrowed his brows when he heard that.

“What d’ya mean by that Sou-chan? Why didn’t you choose that activity? Yukurin and Momorin told us to pick whatever we wanted!”

“Well, I thought about what would be the most interesting for the audience and what they would have liked to see me doing instead…”

Tamaki let out a groan when hearing his answer.

“Sou-chaaan! We talked about that before! You need to say and do what you want to do! ’m sure the fans would love just seeing you happy anyway!”

“Well…”

Followed that was a long scolding from Tamaki. It wasn’t that often that the roles were reversed, so everyone else just laughed at the scene, while Sougo kept emptying the glasses Mitsuki was pouring him.

“Tamaki-kun, don’t be too hard on him! It’s important to keep in mind what the fans will like too!”

To Sougo’s delight, Ryuunosuke came to his rescue. He and Gaku managed to join the gathering earlier in the evening.

“I know that!! But Ryuu-aniki, I’m sure the fans would be super-duper happy just to see Sou-chan happy and having fun, don’t ya think??”

“Hmm, it is true that when Sougo-kun is happy, his face sparkles so much… it’s a very pleasant view… hahaha”

Tamaki sucked in a breath. Ryuunosuke’s face was quite red so it was clear that he had too much to drink already, but he worried about the impact of these words on Sougo. He immediately checked on his friend, just in time to see him slamming his glass on the table with a serious look.

“S-sou-chan…?”

“Taa-kun said I should just do what I want to do, right? Then I’ll do what I wanna do nooow~”

That being said, Sougo started crawling over Yamato and Nagi’s laps, in an attempt to reach whoever was sitting on the far end of the table – Ryuunosuke. Tamaki desperately tried to catch him but missed his collar by a few centimeters, then it was too late.Sougo was out of reach. He had no idea what his friend intended to do, but he had a strong feeling that it was not a good thing. It rarely was when Sougo’s drunk switch was on.

“I waaaant~”

Sougo now reached Ryuunosuke’s lap.

“Tooo…”

He sat himself on said lap, and took Ryuunosuke’s face into his hands.

“Kiss these lips.”

And then, Sougo did just that. It only took a split second for Ryuunosuke to join the kiss and wrap his arms around him.

Tamaki’s scream died in his throat and his brain went into overload mode. This! Was this bad or good? He had no idea. He was pushing Sougo to confess for months now, but he never expected things to turn out as they did right now. Tamaki didn’t know much about these things, but weren’t you supposed to confess BEFORE kissing? Wasn’t this how things usually went in drama and manga? Sougo didn’t confess, right? Or could his last sentence actually be a sort of confession? Weren’t confessions usually something along “I love you” or “please go out with me?”?? Did manga and drama lie to him up until now???

The kiss now evolved in a full making-out session and Sougo was almost lying down on Ryuunosuke at this point, making Tamaki panic even more, his head switching between the kissing couple and the rest of his friends, hoping for some help, any kind of help. Gaku patted him on the back with a comprehensive look on his face. He was just as red as Tamaki, and it wasn’t from the alcohol.

“Gakkun….”

“It’s ok, Yotsuba. It’s ok.”

Both of them finally let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

The following morning, Tamaki cried on his pancakes under Sougo’s puzzled look when that one told him he didn’t remember anything from the previous night.


	3. Now I feel myself surrender, Each time I see your face, I am captured by your beauty

“[Sougo-kun….]“

“Tsunashi-san…“

“[Sougo-kun, there is something that I have always wanted to tell you….]”

“Tsunashi-san… why do you look so serious?”

It took all the self-control he had left not to caress this tanned cheek with his hand. He felt his fingers twitching but he held on. Somewhere, very deep inside his brain, the last control he had over his body was still not completely erased yet by his drinking.

“[Because it’s very important, Sougo-kun! This is the most serious thing ever for me!”

“Tsu-tsunashi-san...! This is such a deep look… You really are amazing… th-these eyes…”

Sougo’s head was spinning from the alcohol and he was about to drown in these deep gold eyes.

“[Sougo-kun. I’ve been meaning to tell you for so long now. I just never had the courage before. What if you started hating me after that?]”

“Oh no, don’t look so sad…!”

He tucked his hands under his legs in a desperate attempt not to just jump on Ryuunosuke and hug his crush until either death did them apart or this sad look was gone.

“[But today, I decided that I cannot wait anymore. I need to know. I need you to know. Sougo-kun!]”

“Y-yes!”

He could listen to him say his name on a loop forever, probably. It was hard to focus on the rest. Not that there was much else to focus on in this case, sadly. But this was enough for him already.

“[Sougo-kun! I think you’re wonderful! You are smart, you are kind, you are passionate, you are… beautiful. And perfect. So very perfect. Sougo-kun, I… I love you. Please go out with me!!]”

Ryuunosuke was out of breath. He barely dared looking at Sougo, but finally did so with much expectation, awaiting his answer.

“Tsunashi-san….”

Sougo’s eyes were like two shining amethysts about to blind him by their beauty.

“I don’t understand anything of what you told me but you’re so beautiful… please say my name again…?”

“[S-Sougo-kun!]”

“Tsunashi-san!”

“[Why can’t my feelings reach you?!]”

At the other side of the room, Gaku and Tenn were watching the exchange with curious eyes.

“Tenn… do you think they will kiss?”

“We shouldn’t even be witnessing this… but no, I don’t think so. Look, Ryuu looks like he’s about to cry.”

“Oh you’re right…! What the hell is going on?”

“I think Ryuu doesn’t realize he’s speaking in Okinawan and no one understand him…”

“Ah… well…”


	4. And when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for a while, 'Cause you're amazing, Just the way you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished the final (and main) chapter (confession) of this fic, but I am waiting for October 5th to post it. In the meanwhile have some of the others drunk confessions!  
Thanks to Quirky_Pen_Name (aka "Ultimate RyuuSou Queen") for the prompt idea (which was "drunk party in the dance studio") <3  
And thanks for Dami who saved my ass by proof-reading this again <3

It had been a while since both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER had to perform as shuffle units, and they were all missing it a bit. Which is why, when Re:vale offered to take on the opportunity of guesting all together in an upcoming a music program to do a joint dance practice, everyone quickly agreed.

As soon as they arrived, they naturally fell back into their old units dynamics without even noticing it. It might have only been for a short time, but it had been enough to give them a warm feeling whenever they were together, a bit like the one you experience when putting on old comfortable clothes that fitted very well. Momo tagged along with the Matsuri team while Yuki went teasing Furefure (“Momo, what do you mean by “you’re not young enough”? Are you calling me old?”). Sougo was deep down very grateful of that. Handling one senpai was already hard enough – especially when it was his long time crush Tsunashi Ryuunosuke – so he wasn’t sure he could manage two at the same time. Tamaki, for his part, was certain Sougo couldn’t handle two, so he was especially relieved. Also, who knew, maybe this would give a push to Sougo to make a move at long last.

The afternoon of practice went really well, despite Sougo not acting on his feelings at all, but what Tamaki feared finally happened: once everyone was done, had showered and changed into fresh clothes, they took out the alcohol and began drinking. Re:vale discreetly asked the groups’ managers not to come pick them up before late at night, and thus no one had an excuse to miss out on the fun this time. Resigned, Tamaki told himself that at least with so many people in the room, Sougo would probably behave.

Which proved to be true, until someone suggested the sub-units performed their old songs for old time’s sake, Momo and Yuki joining in for the fun the team they tagged along all day.

Sougo, Ryuunosuke and Tamaki went last and performed quite a heated up version of Love&Game, winning them huge cheers from everyone else. Breathing heavily after their performance, his forearm still resting on Ryuunosuke’s shoulder from their end pose, Tamaki looked up toward the friend he came to consider like a big brother to say something. But to his surprise, Ryuunosuke had a deep blush on his cheeks, quickly spreading to his ears and neck.

“Ryuu-aniki…?”

Suddenly dread filled him, as he slowly turned his eyes to his partner down below. Turns out, Sougo’s hand was much higher than it should have been for the ending pose. And it was apparently still moving up, a blissful smile spreading across his angelic face, red from all the alcohol, the effort and maybe something else.

“Sso-so-sou-chan!! What are you doing!! Stop it!!”

The younger man quickly circled Ryuunosuke and tried to take his partner away, but Sougo firmly encircled his crush’s leg with his two arms, now anchored to it like his life depended on it.

“Noooo, I don’t wanna stoop! Taa-kun you meanniiie!”

“Sou-chan, please! ‘m saying that for you!!”

“Buuut I wanna staaayyy. This is mine now!”

“This is Ryuu-aniki’s leg!! This is not yours!”

“Nooo, it’s mine !! I want iiiit! And I want the rest too!”

Tamaki almost choked. Why did Sougo’s needy side have to come out now of all times?! The evening was almost over and nothing had happened so far, for once! Thank god no one was really paying them attention anymore – it would have been bad if photos of this came out somewhere. Tamaki dreaded the day Sougo’s outbursts might end up on someone’s phone. His friend would probably cut his stomach open that day, and Tamaki would like very much for IDOLiSH7 and MEZZO” not to lose a member.

“Sou-chan, leave the leg. Come here. Be a nice boy for me?”

“Don’t wannaaa. Taa-kun, find yourself another leg! This one is mine.”

Tamaki’s anger level was starting to reach critical level, but he didn’t know any more if he should cry or be upset. No matter how much he pulled on Sougo it was no use. And all this time, Ryuunosuke was standing there, his face completely red but laughing gently like a grown man cradling his leg was the cutest thing in the world and not the most embarrassing one. Sougo then proceeded to rub his cheek on the leg as he clutched it tighter.

“I like to touch iiit! Tsunashi-san is so strong!”

“SOU-CHAN!!”

“Haha, it’s ok Tamaki-kun, I like it when Sougo-kun touches me, hahaha.”

_ Wait, what??? _

“Seeeee!”

Sougo was almost purring, his head and right hand dangerously close to Ryuunosuke’s crotch area. Tamaki could swear the bulge on the front of Ryuunosuke’s pants was bigger now than it was before.

“Aaah fuck!! Why can’t you just do this when you’re sober, for fuck’s sake!!! ‘m so done!! Stupid alcohol!! Stupid Sou-chan!”

“Taa-kun! Language!! Bad boy, bad boy!!”

Finally letting go of the leg, Sougo got up – swaying a bit in the process, not very stable anymore – and lightly hit Tamaki on the head with the palm of his hand.

“Bad Taa-kun!!”

“Ouch—! What the hell Sou-chan?!!”

It didn’t hurt at all, but Tamaki was still surprised by the reaction. Ryuunosuke came to the rescue by gently taking Sougo’s wrist into his hand from behind and holding it up, stopping him from hitting Tamaki some more.

“Hahaha, Sougo-kun, you shouldn’t! Tamaki-kun is only trying to help!”

“Exactly!!!”

At least someone got it, apparently. Despite being just as drunk as the other. Ruffling his hair in exasperation, Tamaki let out a long sigh and picked up a glass of water from the table. The crisis was averted for now, but he was feeling a headache incoming.

“Tsunashi-san…”

Sougo’s face was so red you could barely see if he was blushing or not anymore, but his neck suddenly turned red as well, betraying the change.

“Hm?”

The TRIGGER member had an oblivious smile on his face, not realising he was still holding up Sougo’s wrist above his head, the reason of Sougo’s flusteration.

“Tsunashi-san… please do as you want with me…”

Tamaki spat out his mouthful of water as Ryuunosuke let out another laugh.

“Hahaha, very well then…!”

Before the young man could even process what was happening, his terribly drunk partner was being princess-carried into another room by a terribly drunk Okinawan. Tamaki watched the door close with his half empty glass in his hand, water still dripping on his face and t-shirt, feeling extremely tired.

“…I am so done with them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly believe that drunk Sougo isn’t just needy, but also probably very horny and kinky.  
Anyway, Tamaki is more than ready to be Sougo’s wingman when his friend is sober, but when he’s drunk preventing him to do anything he’ll regret is the top priority. Not that it’s always easy…  
What happened after Ryuu and Sou left? They fell asleep while cuddling, until their managers arrived and they were carried back home by the others. Nothing else. For now :D.
> 
> Btw I still have some drunk confessions to write before I can post the serious one so if you have any ideas, feel free to drop a comment because I'm running out of them XDD


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, it's kinda very cheesy ///
> 
> The final (and main chapter) of this fic is finally there!

The dinner went very well. Re:vale once again proved their status of top idols by displaying a flawless acting over the “mistake” of inviting them both at the same time, and neither of the two victims realized this has been planned all along. Later that night, pretending that the two ordered taxis arrived at the same time, Yuki and Momo successfully made them enter the elevator together. The two idols were quietly exchanging about song-writing when it abruptly came to a stop, startling them both. Ryuunosuke’s hand naturally reached for Sougo’s shoulder, stabilizing him.

“Sougo-kun, are you okay?”

“Ah, I am, t-thank you very much Tsunashi-san!”

_ Did the elevator… stop?  _ As calm as ever, Sougo tried to hit the buttons but they weren’t responding anymore.

“I’m just concerned because the buttons don’t seem to be working anymore…”

Even the emergency button to call for help gave them no sound nor answer, worrying Sougo.

“That’s really an issue…”

“What about our phones?”

But as expected, there was no signal at all on either of them.

Sougo thought for a bit and nodded.

“Ok, there is no need to panic anyway. When the taxis see we’re not coming, they’ll probably call Yuki-san. And then I’m pretty sure he’ll realize there is something wrong with the elevator, and will call for a technician. Probably...”

“As expected of Sougo-kun…! You already thought everything through!”

“A-a-absolutely not!”

“You’re so calm, even in this situation… but thanks to you, I feel calmer now too!”

Sougo suddenly felt dread as he realized.

“I am so sorry Tsunashi-san! I didn’t even inquire about your well-being…! I’m the worst…!”

If he had been with Tamaki, that’s the first thing he would have done, since his partner was quick to panic in unusual situations. But Ryuunosuke always exuded confidence and calm, and for that reason Sougo automatically assumed he was fine. However the tall man had a light laugh.

“I’m fine, there is no need for that! But… I’m glad that I got stuck with Sougo-kun, of all people. You really are reliable.”

It suddenly felt very hot in the elevator. Sougo nervously tucked on his collar, trying his best to look natural.

“M-m-m-me too. I am very grateful to be with Tsunashi-san right n-now!”

“Really? Why is that?”

_ Sougo, you idiot! Tsunashi-san only said it to be nice, why did you have to answer! _

“W-why?”

Did it get even hotter in this damn elevator? Sougo was pretty sure he was about to melt.

“B-b-because Tsunashi-san has a very c-c-calming presence…” he said, not looking calm at all.

“Really? I’m glad to hear that! Thank you, Sougo-kun.”

The younger man only managed a nod in return, unsure his voice wouldn’t betray him if he tried to speak again. An awkward silence fell between them, and the longer it lasted the harder it became to break it, despite the smiles they exchanged. After a while, as it seemed they would be there for an uncertain amount of time, they both sat down. Ryuunosuke tried to stifle a yawn but failed. He got up quite early in the morning, and it was late at night already.

“Tsunashi-san, if you’re tired, please feel free to try to sleep. I won’t mind and I’ll wake you up if anything happens or anyone comes!”

“That’s very nice of you Sougo-kun, but I’m ok. I wouldn’t want to make you wait alone anyway.”

Swiftly opening his bag, Sougo fished out his scarf before folding it neatly on itself until it was a puffy square shape, and put it down on the floor.

“If… if you might… for your head.”

Ryuunosuke was about to refuse, before changing his mind. Wouldn’t it be rude, since Sougo already went through the trouble of making him a cushion? Thanking him instead, he took up the offer and it wasn’t long before Sougo could see his eyelids fluttering, struggling to stay open. Without even thinking about it, Sougo started softly singing a soothing song, as he did in the past for Tamaki in a few occasions. A dozen minutes later, Ryuunosuke’s breathing got more regular, his eyes fully closed but relaxed. Sougo kept singing for a little while until he stopped, circling his legs with his arms and looking at his friend’s sleeping face in silence.

“…Tsunashi-san?”

His voice was barely more than a whisper, but Sougo didn’t actually want to wake him up. Just to be sure he was sleeping. Once he was, he started to sing “my 10plate”. When it came to soothing songs, that was definitely one his first choices. Ryuunosuke didn’t open his eyes, and his breathing was as regular as ever, but it did seem that he was now smiling and it made Sougo’s heart beat a bit faster.

_ I am sorry Tamaki-kun, but there is no way I can ever confess, no matter how much you try to help me. _

However. Maybe this was his chance to finally let out his feelings. Opening up to his sleeping crush would probably be the closest he could ever get. Taking a deep breath, Sougo took his decision.

“You know… as a fan, I’ve always admired you and the rest of TRIGGER… These performances on stage, it was… woah, it was just amazing. For a long time, going to your concerts was one of the only thing that could make me forget how lonely I felt. It gave me energy to go on. And then it gave me the strength to follow my dream as well. I love TRIGGER, but I’m also… grateful to TRIGGER. Because it changed my life… if I can say. When Takanashi-san approached me, I… I almost turned him down. But then, I thought about TRIGGER. I’m not even sure why, but it’s what made me say yes and leave my home, my family… my future. Was it because you guys gave me the energy to do so? Was it because I wanted to be able to do the same, to help people the same way? I mean, never I’d imagine I can do as well as you do! I’d never dare!! But maybe… there was some of that too… in the end, I don’t even really know... I just know that I was about to say no, and I thought about you and… I said yes. I went home, I told my father, and I packed my suitcase…”

For a minute Sougo was lost in his thoughts.

“B-but… that’s not why I f-fell for you, Tsunashi-san. I’ll forever be TRIGGER number one fan, but who I fell for isn’t… “TRIGGER’s Ryuunosuke”… It’s you, Tsunashi-san.”

Sougo felt his heart tighten, but he went on. Once he started, it was easier to go on. Tamaki was right after all. He could still hear him. Don’t make a list Sou-chan! Absolutely do. Not. Make. A. List. Okay?? Just start and say everything popping in your head. Even if it’s messy, and the order is wrong. It’s okay. You can do it.

“Getting to know you was… wonderful. You helped me and Tamaki-kun so much when we did the shuffle units, and I can never thank you enough. You were so kind. So selfless! I was even a bit jealous… I was trying so hard to understand Tamaki-kun but everything I did was just… wrong. And somehow, you just knew what to say every time.”

A light chuckle escaped him.

“Your kindness… your professionalism… it was almost blinding. I was so nervous. Was there anything you couldn’t do? Your singing was perfect. Your dancing was perfect. You understood immediately how to express the sexiness of the song. Then you helped Tamaki-kun when I was just messing things up... I was so happy when you invited us to eat at your place. But at the same time, I’ve never felt so unworthy before. How could someone such as myself even dare to connect with you? And despite that..! You never stopped showing kindness and friendship to someone like me. I’m sorry I tried to put a wall in between us. I… I didn’t want you to see what I really was. I didn’t want you to be… disappointed. It would have hurt too much. But despite that, I got to know you better. The way your face light up when you talk about your family, or the ocean. Your laugh when you hear a joke. How light and soft your touch is whenever you help someone. The way your eyes shift when you’re serious about something. I… Tsunashi-san, I love you. I am not worthy of loving you, I know I am not. But I cannot help it nor I can fight it anymore. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. See, I’m just a selfish person… not like you at all. You deserve someone just as kind as you, someone that will make you happy. I could never give you the happiness you deserve…”

The lying body of Ryuunosuke suddenly got up, startling Sougo probably a thousand times more than any jump scare he even experienced.

“But Sougo-kun! YOU’re the source of my happiness!!!”

“Tsu-tsu-tsu-tsunashi-san?!?!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay quiet anymore! Sougo-kun, I… I’ve never heard you open up like this before. I’m sorry I deceived you, but I.. I wanted to hear your real thoughts too much…”

Scratching his head, Ryuunosuke gave him an apologetical look.

“H-h-h-how much did you hear?”

“Um… everything? I’m really sorry… I wanted to tell you I wasn’t sleeping when you started talking, but then you started opening up and… I wanted to hear it too bad…”

Sougo suddenly felt very hot, and some dark spots started dancing in front of his eyes. He was about to faint. Ryuunosuke quickly caught him by his shoulders.

“Sougo-kun! I love you!”

“Th-this… this is impossible, I must be dreaming…”

“You are not! Sougo-kun, please, stop saying all these things about you! You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met! Never once in all these years have I been disappointed in you and I never will! I love you!”

“Y-you can’t!!”

“I can’t..? But why?”

“Because… because you deserve someone better! Someone that will make you happy!”

Ryuunosuke’s eyebrows frowned.

“Sougo-kun. I want you. You’re perfect as you are, and I mean it. You’re the source of my happiness. I don’t want anyone but you.”

Tears started falling in silence from Sougo’s eyes.

“But--... I--…”

Softly, Ryuunosuke took his face into his hands, trying to dry the tears as he leaned in and carefully placed a soft kiss on his lips, silencing him. The storm in Sougo’s brain suddenly quieted down. When Ryuunosuke opened his eyes again, the two amethysts in front of him were still shining brightly but the tears had stopped.

“Sougo-kun. You are an amazing person. You’re interesting, reliable, passionate, kind. Funny, beautiful… I wish you could see yourself when you talk about things that you love. All this passion in your eyes! Your expression! It’s stunning. My only wish is for you to always talk to me like that. And to make you happy enough that when you talk about me, your face will light up in the same way. Will you let me, Sougo-kun? Will you give me a chance to try to make you happy?”

“…I…”

“You keep saying you’re selfish when it’s so wrong. But I beg of you to be selfish right now. Please, please tell me what you truly want. Please give me a selfish answer to my selfish request.”

“…yes...”

Sougo’s voice was barely more than a whisper. He gripped Ryuunosuke’s hand that was still on his cheek and dived deep into his eyes. This time, his voice was loud and clear.

“Yes!”

Immediately, two strong arms linked together behind him as Ryuunosuke held him in a tight embrace. It only took a second for Sougo to do the same and bury his face into the firm chest in front of him, tension finally leaving his body. They stayed like this in silence for a while, lost in their world. When they finally broke the hug, both of their faces were really pink but one could see the happiness behind the embarrassment.

“Can… can I…?” Ryuunosuke timidly tucked a strand of Sougo’s hair behind his ear before cupping his cheek, his question clear despite being unfinished. His hands were soft and warm, exactly like Sougo imagined they would be when he dreamt about this.

“You don’t have to ask anymore. The answer will always be yes.”

The younger man would have done it himself but he still didn’t dare. This felt too surreal and too good to be true.

This time the kiss was more passionate as their mouths opened, hungry for more.

***

At the same moment, in a big apartment, four men were congratulating themselves through a group video chat where they’ve watched the whole scene through the security camera feed that Momo managed to hijack and share.

“We did it!!! I can’t believe it?! We did it, Gakkun!! Momorin, Yukirin, your plan was AMAZING!”

Tamaki was overjoyed. At least this was more like drama and manga confession! Gaku let out a big sigh of relief.

“I was afraid it wouldn’t work for a moment, and that they’ll just… sleep there… but it worked! It did! Damn, that sweet bastard Ryuu! That was really moving. But to be honest I feel really bad I heard all of that…”

“Darliiing~ you really are the best!”

“Not at all, Momo. You’re the one that cut the cables of the elevator after all, without you none of this would have been possible.”

“But it was your plan! Still, this a real success! Let’s call this a group victory!”

Over their phones, Tamaki and Gaku were shedding tears of relief. But it was getting late now.

“Well then. How about you let them out of this elevator now, Momo-san?

Yuki pouted at Gaku’s question.

“Hmm. Are you sure about that?”

“What do you mean Yukirin?”

“Well, if we let them spend the night in there, I’m pretty sure they will---“

Gaku got it and suddenly started coughing, while Tamaki just looked confused.

“That’s… no, that won’t be necessary. Plus we have an early job tomorrow morning with Ryuu, I need him at home tonight.”

“They will what, Yukirin?”

“Yukiii~, naughty Darling~!”

“Nothing, nothing Yotsuba. Momo-san, can you fix the elevator now?”

“Of course! As soon as I figure out how to do it!”

“Wait, what??!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so many months to manage to write this... Nothing felt right and I had to redo it so many times I thought I would never finish it. Anyway, now it's here and it's *very* cheesy, I'm sorry. I am a cheesy person after all ///
> 
> I think what I love the most about RyuuSou is that these two together just feel.... so right? Like they're meant to be? When I write or read about them it feels like I'm watching puzzle pieces fitting naturally with each others and it makes me warm. Anyway! Thank you RyuuSou fans for opening my eyes to the wonder of this pairing, haha.  
Thank you to the people that might have read this until the end!! You're the best ;;


End file.
